fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deities of the New
With Pinakamataas having been slain by the alliance of Sakramentong Alak and Tagapagligtas during the events of The Iron Gods, they decided to restart the omniverse, so that a new world far from the depravity of the former chaos could finally be quelled. And so, the new omniverse begins Regenesis So at the start of all things, the origin of all origins, there was of course, nothing, a primeval void was all there was, but nothing was like it forever, so soon enough, to fill the paradox, the primordials came to life. First there was The Light Mother, Faeran (also called Færan and Fhaįronn) Taking a female form, the lightlessness of the void was soon warmed with the soft touch of her rays, the light of hope began to spark all across the void, like an enormous explosion it made ripples across the empty space, and out of the curtain of light things came to be. From the aura of her hair came out the lux spheres, Sol Prima and Luna Prima, and from those spheres came out the stars and the moons. Faeran watched, as some other things began to take shape out of what was still left of the void, the small colony of things soon fused into one being, like a warp of sorts, the entity was like an armory of melted weaponry infused with the first shadows. Dromir, The Dark Father, father of night’s darkness, the one who infused the newborn worlds with slumber, and the one who instilled the rules of sun and moon. Like a song composed of weeping old maidens and laughing children in the dimly lit corridors, he shrieked a defeaning and inaudible speech, Faeran flew towards him, and harmonised his speech, and converted it into song. From their duet of a million pieces the first planet formed, the first beings came to life, and out of the births soon came a being of time. Gui, the Timekeeper. Gui is a primordial associated with time, born from the duet of Dromir and Faeran, he began to use the concept of time to push life itself forward. The genesis of the new omniverse began with song, it began with a romance between light and darkness, and so begins the attempt at a better world. The first planet is formed, Terra Prima. And the first humans will soon come to be. But first comes the gods. The song of the seas Faeran decided to bath on the cold waters of the ocean, the very first fish scattered around, and she simply hummed a tune, as she washed her hair a small star pixie who was jealous of her beauty went onto her hair to soak in it, but she was brushed away and she fell into the ocean, the rage filled the pixie, as the loose energy floated on the ocean like sea foam, she called upon the small sea creatures to form a being unlike any other. A large being, the shark, was made from the union of magic and fish, and it tried to attack the young goddess, the goddess was of course far stronger than the shark and with her gaze she pacified it, she then sings a melodious song which makes the waves weak, on the shark she rode, singing her song, the pixie was now even more jealous, but before she could do anything, the fairies of Faeran came and stopped her. She continued her song, which envelopes the sea foam, and creates a being new, a brand new sea god named Milik. Milik was hideous, and also aggressive, the newborn giant god tried to attack his mother, but the fish banded together to create sharks, and the sharks together bit Milik until Milik had to flee in terror. Milik was much more mortal compared to his parents. Faeran then continued to sing, this time, her song was one of melancholy, about what happened to her newborn son, and it made the skies gray, and then, as if there was a sea hidden behind the clouds, it began to rain, and from the very first lightning bolt bursted out a new god, Hirota, the god of storms. Hirota greeted his mother, his voice was similar to thunder and his skin was as grey as the thunderclouds. He casted winds which made angered the current, Faeran tells her son to stop, to which he does and then ascends into the heavens, the clouds split and the sky lightens, and then Faeran decides to sing the happier song again.Category:Gods Category:Animated series Category:Hypergods Category:Extremegods Category:Ubergods Category:Ultragods Category:Supergods Category:Universe Category:Omniverse Category:Deities